


Thorns and Sharp Edges

by Zelix



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Past Joker/Harleen Quinzel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelix/pseuds/Zelix
Summary: Ivy's dealt with the Clown Prince of Crime hurting Harl's for too long.





	

Harley awoke with blood oozing from her lip and a massive kink in her neck; Her body was battered and bruised and she had marks and scars on every limb, and worst of all his name was carved into her thigh. She read it aloud to herself,  
“Joker’s Bitch”   
She touched it and a sharp sting ran throughout her body, she wanted to cry. She loved him but he could never love her and it tore her apart. Love was a brutal game of chess and we are just the pawns.  
___________________________

Ivy was sitting in her room wondering what was taking Harley so long. They had a dinner date, and Ivy was looking elegant; Her perfect red hair was flowing down her shoulder in the most exemplary manner, and the dress she picked out for this evening only complemented it. You could really see how alluring her green eyes were. In the night sky on the metallic firescape you would have thought she had been an angel who had descended from above, but at the moment there was worry beyond the beauty you could see. It had been hours since she had heard from Harley and the only thing she remembered was that beautiful smile saying in such a playful manner you would have thought she was a kid,  
“I’ll be back soon!”   
But now it was five minutes before their date and she was nowhere to be found. Ivy reached into her purse, she rummaged through it for a few minutes until she pulled out her phone and started to dial the number, she listened to it ring until the voice mail came on. The sweet delicate voice said,  
“Sorry, but I obviously don't wanna talk to you so byeee!”  
And then the beep came and she closed her phone.   
“Hmm. That's curious Harley has never not answered one of my calls before”   
She said in a tone of confusion. She started to ponder the idea of what could have happened to her and she remembered the last engagement with the Joker. She felt enraged, she couldn't believe she had let Harley go out by herself.  
Ivy started out towards the Joker's Playhouse.  
______________________________

Harley looks over her shoulder at the rope that has her arms tied to her back, she can feel the circulation of her blood cutting off slowly. She hears the loud sound of footsteps and doors opening and closing, and then they stop. And the big metallic door in front of her started making a horrific unlocking sound and eerily started to creep open. A maniacal tone chirped,  
“Hey pumpkin, how are you feeling?”   
It almost sounded sympathetic, but then he was back to the tone he had had yesterday and was ready with knives and other torture devices. He was doing this all because he was jealous, he had wanted Harley all to himself but no, Harley had to go and fall in love with Ivy and now Mr.J planned to make her pay, Even if it cost her her life.  
___________________________

Ivy was running as fast as she could but the down fall was she had forgotten to change out of the dress and heels. She had a little longer to go before she would be able to save Harley. She had fallen for her and she wasn't about to lose her. Ivy had finally found happiness and it was with Harley, and she wasn't about to allow some wannabe clown ruin it for her.   
_____________________________

Harley was pleading for mercy, even begging if you must, but as time went on she lost hope for mercy and started crying harder and more desperately. She could see that murderous tint in his eyes as he reached for something long and pointy and grabbed it; She could see the demonic smirk cross his face and that playful, mean look was on the rise. Her heart was beating out of her chest. Now she truly knew fear, everything she could have ever feared before was merely just a childhood quarrel.She was petrified, he was everything she was afraid of in one being. She watched as he closed in on her and started pressing something sharp to her cheek, and as he smiled and blurted out loud,  
“ This will be fun won't it?”  
In a rhetorical manner, and he dragged the object across her face forcing it to bleed instantaneously, and she clenched her teeth at the pain that was coursing through her face, she knew it would end in a moment, but right now it was excruciating. She watched as he grabbed something smaller and looked to be sharper because she could see the glare around the blades curve. He ran his finger across it and she watched as blood crept across the edge, her eye's lit up and then right there she could have sworn she saw sympathy in his eyes, but it was gone in a flash. Joker was back to being his usual self; his jackass, worthless, inconsiderate self.   
___________________________

Ivy was closing in on her destination, it was only five minutes away if nothing got in her way. She continued running remembering all of the good times: their first kiss, the first time they met, and many more great memories. But at this moment they were all being clouded by the event that was going on right now. The Joker was seeking revenge on Ivy the only way he could hurt her and that was to hurt her Harls. She was filling up with more and more rage, at this very moment Harley was being hurt and the more time she wasted up here the closer Harley grew to death. Ivy was coming and Joker was about to get it.   
____________________________

Harley was screaming and crying, blood drenched her clothing and skin. And the Joker wasn't going to stop anytime soon, he just continued to get more and more aggressive, pressing harder and punching her more viciously. She had a black eye and a scar below it to match. Harley saw her death and it was closing in. She watched as he picked up a sharp object that had had two ends both of which were covered in blood, so for that matter she assumed it was her blood but she doesn't recall it being used on her. She watched as he played with the sharp tool and moving other objects around readying for his pleasure, he slowly moved forth, sliding the blade across her chest and pressing it against where her heart would be. Then at that moment she could feel a sharp pain piercing her breast; He had decided he was going to kill her finally and this was her last few moments of life. She looked to the metallic door and she saw a faint green figure walk in before everything faded out.  
___________________________

Ivy entered the room with brute force almost knocking the door off of it's hinges, but it hung on probably more than Harley would've if she had shown up any later. She stared at the bewildered Joker and lunged forth knocking him over and sending some vines from the ceiling vent above down to wrap him up so he couldn't do anything, Ivy screamed as loud as she could,   
“HARLEY! WAKE UP! COME ON HARLEY! PLEASE!?”  
She shook her at her shoulders trying to bring her to, but it didn't seem to work and her pulse was fading fast. She attempted to do CPR, and it did not phase her. Ivy was watching as the one person she loved died, and she couldn't think of anything to do. She felt as her heart beated it's last beat, and as she slowly got colder. Ivy pressed her lips to Harley’s for the last time. And tears started to file out of her eye's. Joker had always been unworthy of Harley and yet she wanted to be with him for the longest time. Ivy knew that the way he treated her was wrong and she had always wanted to do something about it and now was her chance, Ivy moved to her ear and whispered,  
“I'll avenge you I promise, Harley I love you.”  
Then she rested her head on the metallic bed and started off at the Joker. Ivy was so infuriated, she couldn't hold back; she knew she was about to kill him and it was going to be ever so sweet. Revenge was a beautiful thing.   
Ivy reached for the blade that lay on the table and saw words on Harleys thigh, she moved her skirt up slowly to see what they read and she announced aloud, maybe to the world “Joker’s Bitch”.  
She released the wet fabric and picked up the scalpel and trotted over to the him. She sat down in front of him meeting his gaze, And they sat like that for a while before she spoke,  
“You realize what you've done right?”  
“And if i don't?”  
“Won't matter anyway, you're still going to die the same.”  
“Who's gonna kill me?”  
“ I DON'T KNOW, MAYBE THE FUCKING EASTER BUNNY YOU IDIOTIC CLOWN!!”  
“he’d be more likely than some little lesbian girl”   
Ivy had had enough, she punched Joker square in his jaw. She pressed the scalpel against his chest and dragged it down. Slowly slicing him open. She got to where his stomach was and pressed harder piercing it more than the rest of his body. She then press it against the place his heart would've been if he had one.  
“This is for being such a heartless son of a bitch.”  
She spat it out of her mouth like the sour taste you get after you vomit. She gazed upon the cut she had just made, and realized how much fun she could have mutilating his body, so she reached in and grabbed the first organ she could find and tugged hard on it. You could tell that the Joker was in pain but he was trying to fight it. Ivy pulled until she couldn't anymore and she cut it from both ends removing it from within inside of his chest, then she watched as he clenched his teeth for a minute before she pried his mouth open and shoving whatever it was into it. She watched as he started to choke, then she called more vines in and they started slowly closing off his air ways, making it harder and harder to breathe. She then pulled the organ out of his mouth and said,   
“I'll make you regret being a man.”   
His eye's grew wide with fear. As her babies pulled him higher off the ground she commanded them to do something and his pants started coming off. She smiled and said, “It's much worse than you think it's about to be.”   
And with a clean swipe his genitals were amongst the floor, and Ivy was bending over to pick them up. She was about to make Joker pay for ever violating Harley. She rammed his penis into his mouth and forced him to bite down. The floor was drenched in blood and it was getting worse. Ivy snickered for a minute before she got a horrific idea.   
She bent down and grabbed the scalpel and started carving out his heart. After a couple of minutes she had a almost perfect heart, and now she was pulling away the skin so she could finally end this son of a bitch. Ivy pulled the skin away from the Joker's chest and tossed it on the floor next to them. Within moments she could see his pulsing heart, she gazed at his eye's, She saw the defeat in them and for the slightest moment; she thought about letting him live, but that was gone and she decided she was ending it now and not playing anymore games. Ivy reached into the hole she had made and pulled until blood started oozing out, then she pulled harder until she stumbled backwards and had a beating heart in her hand. She smiled at the Joker and said,  
“Sorry, but not everyone can win.”  
She grabbed a knife from amongst the other knives and pinned the heart against the wall and wrote in his blood,  
“H+ I =Forever”   
As she started to walk away though she heard a faint cough and her heart almost jumped out of her chest, she ran over to Harley immediately and wrapped her arms around her.  
____________________________

As she embraced the force of the hug that was coming, she felt warmth running down her neck but she couldn't recognise from what until she realised Red was crying, she pulled away and wrapped her arms around her neck,  
“Hey, whatever happen it was all a thing of the past.”  
“i know, but i was worried i had lost you for good.”  
“you could never lose me for good, i promise.”  
She pressed her lips against Red’s and started to embrace her, feeling as all of her warmth drained into her, and the joy passed along. Harley could feel her perfection and she was happy and so they stayed like that for what seemed like forever.  
“hey, don't we have a date to be on?”  
“Not now darling, Not now.”


End file.
